Getting Dirty
by comealongpond
Summary: Rapunzel wants to go play in the mud, but Eugene has different ideas.


**Blame tumblr for this. It was written very quickly and it's just for fun, alright? Nothing more. Oh, and there are suggestive themes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was often filled with questions, and she always found that the best way to get answers was to go to Eugene. He knew about everything and was always willing to explain things to her. Because of this, he was not surprised when she ran up to him in the hallway, her face glowing with excitement. That was her usual expression, pretty much.<p>

"Eugene…" Rapunzel said, grinning and taking his hand.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you want to get dirty with me?"

Eugene raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. _Hell yes I want to_… He had to wonder why she was asking, though. They had only been dating a few months and she said never said anything suggestive like that before. "Yeah – um, that's okay with you?" They hadn't even discussed this before, and he didn't want to rush her into anything.

"Yes! I heard it's fun!" Rapunzel said, grinning.

"And, uh, where did you hear that?"

"I overheard some girls talking about it when I went into the kingdom this morning. And of course I had to suggest it to you! So I thought maybe we could go out and play in the mud? I can change into one of my old dresses and – "

Eugene laughed and put his finger over her lips to silence her. Oh, of course, she would mean it literally. Just his luck. It was kind of unfortunate having a girlfriend who didn't know any ways to _actually _have fun. But he could change that easily enough. "How about a different, more fun way to get dirty?" he asked.

Rapunzel thought for a second and then looked at him. "More fun?" A smile broke out across her face, because she really liked mud, and if it was more fun than that then it had to be good. "Is it really, _really _fun?"

Eugene smiled and squeezed her hand. "Oh, it definitely is." With that, he started leading her down the hall and into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Once safely inside, he pulled her into a kiss. Rapunzel pulled away quickly, though, giggling.

"What does being in a bedroom have to do with getting dirty?" There was no mud in here, as far as she could see. The servants kept the castle very clean.

"Shh," Eugene muttered. It was best if she didn't ask too many questions. "Just help me get my vest off." He fumbled with the buckles as Rapunzel looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, you need to change too?" she asked, proud of herself for understanding. "You don't want to get your new vest dirty?"

Eugene rolled his eyes a little as he pulled his vest off, throwing it on the ground, exposing the white shirt he had on underneath. Sometimes he didn't know what to say to her. "Uh, well, not exactly. It's just, for this activity, it's best if we don't have any clothes on…"

No clothes, no clothes… Rapunzel tried to process this. She frowned. "Do I have to wait for you to take a shower before we can go play in the mud?"

Eugene rolled his eyes and walked up to her, kissing him. "No, babe…we can get dirty right now."

"R-right now?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes," Eugene whispered, grinning as he kissed her ear. "And I can show you how."

Well, the kisses tickled and they felt nice, so Rapunzel didn't see a reason why not to try this out. It was fun so far, albeit not what she had been expecting… Eugene smiled and started working on the buttons on the front of her dress, happy that she didn't show any signs of discomfort. Rapunzel blushed a bit. "I have to take off my clothes too?"

"Mhmm. Let's go to the bed," he muttered.

Rapunzel grinned and rushed over to the bed, jumping onto it, landing on her back. She giggled as Eugene climbed on top of her and kissed down her neck. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes, this is very fun," Rapunzel said, smiling brightly.

Eugene smiled and pushed the top of her dress to the side, kissing her shoulder now. Rapunzel smiled, feeling her heart rate pick up. He had never kissed her quite like this before. Was it going to get even better? Eugene was feeling pretty excited too. He wasn't expecting it to be this easy – and she didn't even have any complaints about it. He was kissing down the top of her chest when Rapunzel suddenly sat up.

"What – did I make you uncomfortable? God, I'm sorry…" Eugene muttered, sitting up as well. He should have known better than to try this.

Rapunzel made a shushing noise, rolling her eyes at him. She hadn't felt uncomfortable at all. "Do you hear that…?" She looked towards the window and grinned. "Eugene, it's raining!"

_Cockblocked by the rain…_ Eugene scowled and looked at the window. Sure enough, the sky was grey with rain clouds and rain was hitting the window with increasing heaviness. "Yeah, Rapunzel, I guess it is."

"Well this means there's going to be more mud! And not just mud, puddles too!" Rapunzel exclaimed, getting off the bed quickly, already at the door. "Come outside with me?"

"I, um…but this is more fun, remember?" Eugene doubted he had a chance of changing her mind now, though.

"Well, I know…" Rapunzel said, smirking as she pulled Eugene closer to her, her fingers trailing along the collar of his shirt. "How about you come play with me in the mud, and as soon as we're done with that, we can do _your _kind of getting dirty?"

Eugene smirked widely and opened the door, already pulling her along with him into the hall. "That sounds like a _fantastic _idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Apparently they don't mind the fact that it's <strong>_**raining **_**outside. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the madness.**


End file.
